


Concentrate, now

by chambers_none



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, only porn I've published so far no h8, really mild swearing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chambers_none/pseuds/chambers_none
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're watching a movie. Zayn isn't interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concentrate, now

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [LJ](http://reparture.livejournal.com/2361.html)

The lights are off and from the tiny screen of their TV, Sherlock Holmes plays, giving off a harsh illuminated glow. There's a bowl of crisps and a smaller bowl of dip- sour cream and onion, Liam's favourite- on the table before them: Liam can smell the faint scent of alcohol wafting from Zayn, whose mouth is busy nuzzling his neck, and Liam thinks, almost absentmindedly, that he could stay here forever, wrapped up in Zayn's arms.

Zayn's arms, which in fact, are now roaming all over Liam's body, tickling his sides a little, playing with the material of his too-thin tee shirt. Zayn's been distracting him on purpose- teeth skimming a little too insistently to be playful on the juncture between his neck and collarbone; legs wrapping around Liam's repeatedly; hands rubbing down his denim-clad thighs once, twice. Liam doesn't know whether to be amused, flattered or annoyed: they're just getting to the part where Sherlock and Watson sneak into the warehouse.

Then, suddenly, Zayn's hands are running over his crotch and bam! Liam's got a semi. Liam grits his teeth, plans to wait this out, but Zayn chuckles in his ear, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. Much to Liam's dismay, Zayn does it again, fingers brushing against the outline of his shaft, down his zipper. There's a sharp intake of breath, which Liam later realizes is his: his toes are curling and uncurling, and his pants are becoming dangerously tight. He can barely concentrate on the movie anymore (damn) but he sure as hell is aware of Zayn: his smell, the feel of his hands, his breath hitting his neck; everything is being amplified and that just kind of makes everything worse.

Then Zayn does the inevitable: his hands creep to the waistband of Liam's trousers, and then- Liam's mind is racing a thousand miles a minute, an incoherent jumbled mess of ohmygodohmygodohmygod and he's touching me there ohmygod, the words chasing each other in circles. Zayn strokes him for a little while, and throughout that all Liam can do is try to remember how to breathe, and not jerk his hips up into Zayn's palm.

Out of the blue Zayn takes his hand away and Liam wants to turn around, strangle him for the loss of the amazing feeling, but then Zayn crawls over him to kneel in front of the couch and Liam can't fucking breathe.

Miraculously somehow, he manages to right himself into a sitting position, and Zayn's hands are rubbing reassuringly on his kneecaps. That would be fine, but Zayn is nosing his crotch as well, slotting himself between Liam's legs and Liam has to physically remind himself to close his mouth. 

Zayn's lips part open, kissing his bulge, and Liam's desperate, so desperate. Then Zayn stops mouthing his crotch and Liam groans, but is rewarded when his boyfriend sits back on his knees- how the fuck did he manage to still look so good even with the terrible lighting coming from the TV screen?- and the next words that come out of his mouth are some of the best things Liam's ever heard (besides exchanging I love you's.)

"I-" his voice is low and deep, cracking on the first word. "I wanna see you."

Liam is blushing, blushing like a virgin even though he isn't, he isn't, he's just never been given a blowjob before, much less by a guy. He watches with slightly unfocused eyes and trembling, idle hands as Zayn leans forward and pulls down his zipper, eyes widening at Liam even through his cotton briefs.

Liam lifts his hips up, lets Zayn tug down his jeans and underwear, blissfully sighing as the cool air hits his cock, now erect and dark and flushed. He feels embarrassed, and he's sure his face is so, so red but then the steady gaze in which Zayn holds him just makes him swell even more.

And then fuck- Zayn's lips are on him, ohgodohgodohgod, Liam thinks, it's the most amazing feeling in the world. Zayn wraps his lips around the head, suckling softly first, then more forcefully. Liam almost cries out when Zayn's tongue licks at the slit, lapping up the gathering beads of precome.

He doesn't actually know what happens next- everything's a blur of moans and ZaynZaynZayn, Zayn's hands stroking his balls; Zayn's mouth moving down to take even more of him in, until he can feel himself hitting the back of Zayn's throat; Zayn's eyelashes looking so pretty against his cheekbones. Liam's close, trying to drag it out as long as he can, but he can feel the familiar coil if arousal building low in his abdomen, white-hot fire dancing and spreading to his toes and the tips of his hair. He tries to drag Zayn's (talented) mouth away, pulling roughly by the hair and squeezing his shoulder frantically, but all Zayn does is look up at him with those fucking eyelashes. Realization dawns on him then, and he comes, comes hard, shooting his load down Zayn's throat.

There's no trace of his come on Zayn's face, and Liam stares at him in disbelief. In response, Zayn grins and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, pulling up Liam's boxers and zippering his jeans, then crawls back to spoon with Liam on the couch, arms wrapping around Liam's middle so perfectly.

Liam's still red, he's sure, and it takes a while before he can finally choke out a thank you. Zayn chuckles in his ear, and his erection digs into Liam's back, but he says nothing.

"We can take care of me later," he whispers when Liam starts to protest. "Concentrate on the movie, now."

Liam nods, half-heartedly, and he's almost settled enough, but then Zayn starts to rut against Liam's arse and then the movie is entirely forgotten.


End file.
